Freedom
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: This is a story of how penguins used to live in freedom and how it all changed.


**Freedom**

**This is my 40****th**** story, and to celebrate I'm doing something new. This is my first story on Club Penguin, normally I only write about Sonic. This is based on a true story, the story of Club Penguin and Penguin Chat. **

Once, there was quite a lonely and simple place, called Penguin Chat. Where penguins of a few shapes and sizes lived. They all talked and played all day long in their virtual snow world. There wasn't many places to go, there was only a Snow Room, The North Pole and a Crash Site.

The snow room was just snow, all white, nothing else. The north pole was exactly the same, except it had a pole in it. And the crash site had a crashed vehicle, it didn't do anything though.

But the best thing was, there was freedom. Freedom of speech, you could say anything. And penguins wouldn't care. One day… football fans were delighted as penguins could now go to a Penguin Chat world where penguins could chat and play foot ball all day long.

This world was under the control of Rocket snail… he was a good leader, and had a few penguins working for him, for example Happy77. Their motto was, 'Waddle Around And Meet New Friends.' and it was a very popular and well like one too.

The world began to expand and shape before the penguins eyes, as they moved to a world called penguin Chat 2. It was even better than before as penguins found it easier to waddle their and a band came into existence. The penguin band. It was great fun, partying in the igloo with this band.

A few year later, the world changed again, it became even better. It had so many rooms, a night club, a coffee shop. There was a gift shop, but it was always closed, no one could go inside. There were many places, like a boiler room, and a mountain.

Penguins still had their freedom of speech, but there was something even better. They could now change colours, and tell each other apart. There were even rumours going around about ninjas. It was all so exiting.

Then, one day it all changed for good, in a flash, a new world opened up to these delighted penguins. They entered a world, and island called Club Penguin.

They met these penguins called Moderators, and made friends with them, Happy77 and Billybob. It was a blast, with the Beta party and free items, penguins could now wear clothes and buy pets called puffles. Everything was looking good for the penguins, most things were accessible, and a few things only members could access. But it wasn't a lot.

New celebrities were popping up, like the pop star Cadence and a pirate called Rockhopper would visit too. Even a inventor called Gary the Gadget Guy. There was now even a newspaper to read, and penguins knew about all new events, it was written by a smart penguin called Aunt Arctic.

The penguins adored these stars, and rooms filled to the brim when one of these penguins were in them. The penguin though, wasn't seen a much.

The clothes were brilliant, with many styles and rare items then penguins could buy and access. Some items of course were free in these exiting new parties for Halloween and Christmas.

Until one day, disaster struck. The leader, rocket snail, left and someone new took over. Disney. The penguins had high hopes for it, but their hearts were broken as Disney took away their freedom of speech, swapped the nice clothes for silly Disney ones, and banned many penguins for no reason. Many things that penguins loved to do, were restricted and only members could access them.

Many penguins now lived in poverty as they could not buy any clothes, or igloo items, their houses were bare. They could only get two puffles, it was pure racism!

Many penguins left for a better life, millions of them. Some found new places, called private servers, where you didn't have to be members and there was complete freedom of speech, and remakes of their old homes n Penguin Chat.

However, these aren't' the best as they are only made by armatures, they are not the real thing, so penguins have to live in this horrible place owned by Disney. They no longer waddle on and meet new friends, the waddle on and give the leader money. The moderators are no longer friendly, they ban penguins, all under the control of the cruel tyrant called Disney.

Will these penguins get a happy ending? That… is up to Disney.

**So, these penguins want freedom, but may not get it. Escape like me, to private servers, there's a link to my Youtube channel on my profile, and on my Youtube channel are videos about private servers with links. Thanks for reading, and review. **

**Lucy Labrador. **


End file.
